


Susu Wareteta Love Game (A love game you've attracted me to)

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You look like an hungry animal.” the other replied, his voice almost sweet. Ohkura made an ironical sound, pointing at his groin.“And whose fault is that?”





	Susu Wareteta Love Game (A love game you've attracted me to)

**Author's Note:**

> The mentioned Eito Rangers’ skit is the one from the Puzzle Tour 2009 DVD.

Ohkura looked around, almost surprised to be left alone.

And yet he should’ve been accustomed to it: in many years of concerts, it had happened too many times for him to be the last one in the dressing room; maybe because he liked to take his time, maybe because the others were always in a rush to go back home. Still, it wasn’t rare for him to be the last one to leave.

He finished dressing up and picked up all his stuff, before going out the Kyocera Dome.

Being late had also its perks, after all; the crowd of fans had scattered, and he could go out in all calm.

He had arrived to his car and had taken the keys out, when he had noticed him.

Yasuda was leaning against the passenger side. His arms were crossed all the way to his back, a posture Ohkura interpreted as an attempt to protect himself from the cold.

He got closer, curious, and when he was close enough he touched him, making him jump.

“Tacchon!” he said, smiling openly.

“Yasu... what are you still doing here?” he asked, looking confused.

The elder shrugged, nodding toward the car.

“I was waiting for you. I thought it would’ve taken you less... had I imagined you would’ve taken your sweet time I would’ve waited for you inside!” he didn’t give Ohkura time to ask further questions, he got once again closer to the car door and raised his eyes on him. “Open, please. I’m seriously freezing.” he added, his voice trembling a little.

Ohkura indulged him, opening the car and getting inside, waiting for him to do the same.

When Yasu had gotten on and had closed the door, he found Tadayoshi staring at him.

“What?” he asked, opening his eyes wide in an innocent expression.

“Yasu... why were you waiting for me?” the other man asked, avoiding the temptation to let him notice how out of the ordinary it was, no matter how much Shota tried to make it look normal.

The elder shrugged, smiling.

“I wanted to spend some time with you, that’s all. Between concerts, rehearsals and everything else it’s been a while since we’re been together, alone.” he explained. “I thought we could grab something to drink at your place. It’s closer than mine.” he raised his eyebrows, trying to look as angelic as he could. “But if you don’t feel like it, it’s alright. I can call a cab and go back home.”

Ohkura was still staring at him.

He didn’t mind the idea; he wasn’t really well rested, after all he was coming from a concert just like Yasu, but it was also true what the other had said: they hadn’t spent some time together in a while, and the idea of spending the evening together, possibly with some beer, was pretty alluring.

And then, even if he had wanted to, it would’ve been hard to refuse; nor him nor anyone else was able to say no to Yasuda, not when he looked like that.

“Fasten the belt.” he said, half-smiling and starting the engine.

His house wasn’t too far from the Dome, half hour top without traffic.

They were on the Iwasaki-bashi to cross the river, when Ohkura felt Yasu’s hand over his leg.

He frowned, but played it nonchalantly; and he went on like that, at least until the elder’s hand didn’t move over his crotch.

He jumped, swerving a little.

“Yassan!” he shrieked, turning briefly to look at him after having taken back control of the steering wheel. “What the hell...”

“Easy, Tacchon. Keep driving.” the other murmured, and even without looking at him Ohkura could confidently say he had a mischievous smile on his face.

He tried to focus on the road, but it wasn’t easy.

Yasu caressed for a while over the fabric of his trousers, then he opened his fly to get a direct contact.

Ohkura was far beyond the threshold of a medium arousal.

He felt every inch of the elder’s hand on his cock, and had a hard time keeping his eyes open, when all he wanted to do was clench them, roll his head back and abandon himself to that touch.

By the corner of his eye he caught a quick movement from him, but he didn’t have time to worry about it, and he felt Yasu’s tongue going to substitute his hand on him.

He braked, with a late reflex, barely avoiding to hit the car in front of them.

He didn’t even bother scolding him; as much as the situation wasn’t ideal, he _didn’t want_ him to stop.

He let go to a few sporadic moans, while his breath became heavier; he tried to drive as slow as possible, so to avoid unpleasant accidents.

He was _almost there,_ and he was pretty sure Yasu had noticed too by how his moans had become louder, and by the free hand which the younger had tightened over his head, holding him in place.

He was almost there, when Yasu pulled back all of a sudden and went back sitting.

He looked around, before turning to his with a smile.

“We’ve almost arrived!” he announced, pleased by the horrified glance Ohkura had thrown him.

The younger, as a matter of fact, was both disappointed and surprised.

He had thought it was all going to be over there, but it seemed like Shota had other plans.

He nodded briefly, showing his irritation, and kept driving, trying at the same time to pull up his fly.

Once they arrived, he parked crudely and got quickly off the car.

The cold air surely helped the urge, but not the arousal itself.

Ohkura looked at Yasu for a split second.

“Let’s go.” he said, harsh; the elder was more than happy to oblige, and followed him inside.

The ride in the elevator was atrocious; Tadayoshi stared at the numbers indicating the floors lighting up one by one, and it was pure torture.

When they finally reached his floor, he rushed opening the door.

Once inside the apartment he slammed it hard, letting the keys fall on the ground and jumping Yasuda right away, pushing him against the closest wall and starting to kiss him.

He didn’t have time to waste in pointless teasing, it would’ve been ridiculous: he took his shirt off of him, bringing his mouth over his neck and biting down on it, harder than he would’ve normally done, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

He had just gotten to his belt when he heard him laugh. He stopped, glaring at him.

“What?” he asked.

“You look like an hungry animal.” the other replied, his voice almost sweet. Ohkura made an ironical sound, pointing at his groin.

“And whose fault is that?”

Yasuda burst out laughing; then he tilted his head, looking at him.

“Yours. You know, I’ve been watching you today during the Eito Rangers’ skit and...” he sighed. “I suppose the wrong things went through my mind, seen the situation.” he explained. “It’s been an awfully _long_ concert, trust me.” he added.

Ohkura breathed heavily, while he kept listening to him. It hadn’t seemed to him to have done anything different than usual, nothing to plant those kind of ideas in him.

“Why did you think about it?” he asked then, just to make things clear.

“I think it was the contrast between what you said and what you _are_.” Yasu chuckled one more time. “So... do you want to be small and cute?” he asked, mocking.

Tadayoshi finally realized what he was talking about, and smiled back at him.

“Don’t even think about it. You’re more than enough.”

“Phew. Because if I was to describe you, I wouldn’t call you small nor in any way cute.”

Ohkura got close again, bringing a hand to his hip.

“And how would you call me?”

Yasu became serious all of a sudden; he stared straight in his eyes, getting as close as possible.

“Hot.”

He didn’t have time to add anything else; Ohkura pushed him back against the wall, and went on where he had left off.

He took off his belt and his trousers, then let him quick out of his briefs.

He brought a hand to his cock, not surprised to find it already fully hard at this point.

He started stroking it, and as much as he kept telling himself that he wanted to take his time, to tease him like he had done, he couldn’t slow down that rhythm he had started.

He got undressed as well, trying to keep as close to him as possible; then he brushed his hands all over his back, going lower.

It was then that he stopped abruptly.

Yasuda looked at him, confused, and he rushed to explain.

“Well... I didn’t think I needed... I don’t have...” he mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

The elder stared at him, understanding what that sequence of confused words meant. He leant down to reach inside the pocket of his sweatshirt, abandoned on the ground, taking a tube of lube out of it.

“Here, take it.” he said, handing it to him, and Ohkura realized he had lost all his cockiness, that his voice expressed the same desire he felt right now.

“You’re not one to be caught unprepared, right?” he slightly mocked him, while he wetted his fingers. Yasu shrugged.

“I just know what I want.” he said, before the other went back close to him, bringing his hands back to where they were.

When the first finger slipped inside, Ohkura felt Shota holding his breath, biting down on his lip; he couldn’t say if he had hurt him or not, but he couldn’t bring himself to care much. The pain couldn’t be too much anyway, and it was the right price to pay for what had happened in the car, at least in his opinion.

He added a second finger, then quickly a third, stopping his hand for the time necessary for him to get used to the intrusion.

He scissored him for a few more minutes, before abruptly pulling the fingers out, making Yasuda groan out loud.

He looked at him in the eyes, before grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to turn.

He pressed his body against the elder’s and thrust inside in one swift movement, while he brought his face in the crook of his neck, this time biting hard enough to leave a mark.

He kept still for just a few moments before he started pushing, smiling sardonically when he saw Yasu searching something to hold on to on the wall, not finding anything.

Ohkura’s thrusts were steady, harsh, but not necessarily rushed.

He was starting to think that waiting hadn’t been so bad after all.

It had added up to his arousal, and now he was more turned on than he would’ve normally been.

And he wanted to _enjoy_ this.

He felt Yasu move under him, looking for contact; he indulged him, letting his hand slip between him and the wall and stroking him, fast. He heard him moan louder, panting, his face pressed against the wall, and finally he came.

He thrust inside another couple of times, before pulling out and making him turn again.

The elder rested his back against the wall, his eyes half-closed and his legs giving the impression that they were going to give out any moment now; he stared at Ohkura the time necessary to assess that he hadn’t come and looked confused.

Tadayoshi smiled to him, pushing on his shoulder until he was kneeling in front of him.

“You put something on hold, didn’t you?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Yasu took the hint – not that it wasn’t obvious – and leant forward to take the younger’s cock in his mouth.

It wasn’t like in the car; he didn’t want to tease, he just wanted to cut to the chase. He worked his tongue on the whole shaft; quick, but it didn’t make it any less pleasant.

Ohkura couldn’t resist long; a few minutes and he came with a chocked moan, spilling down his throat.

He propped his hand on the wall, before slipping next to Yasuda.

They both had their back against the wall, their eyes closed and their breath heavy.

When Ohkura recovered, he felt like what had just happened belonged to a parallel reality.

He turned to look at Yasu, as to check he was actually there.

He caressed his leg, and the elder looked at him.

“I think I’m going to use your shower.” he just said, lacking breath, then he stood up and limped to the bathroom.

 

Less than half an hour later, Yasu got to the bedroom, wearing a sweatsuit the younger had left for him next to the shower. Ohkura was already lying in bed, about to fall asleep.

“You don’t mind if I stay, right?” the elder asked, smiling. Tadayoshi shrugged, pointing at the empty side of the bed.

“Suit yourself.”

The other got under the covers, shivering.

They kept quiet for a while, then Ohkura burst out laughing.

“What is it?” Shota asked.

“Nothing. I was just thinking I should say more often I want to be small and cute, if it had this effect on you.” he said, mischievous.

Yassan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Skip that part and just say you want to be hot. I’d really feel more justified for what goes through my mind.” he complained.

“As if you could be justified for risking to kill us both in a car crash!” the other scolded him, obtaining just a laughter in return.

Then Yasu laid down, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately.

Ohkura glimpsed at him, amused.

He was really small and cute.

But, who knew why, that wasn’t going to be his impression of him anymore.

And he was fine just like he was.

Cute people, he thought, were definitely _dangerous._  

 


End file.
